1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to slide fasteners and lubrication of slide fasteners.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Frictional forces between sliders and the tapes and/or fastening elements of slide fasteners result in wear and tear as well as increased difficulty in moving the sliders. In the prior art a number of techniques have been employed to reduce this wear and tear and to produce easier operation of the sliders. One such technique is to spray the surface of the slide fastener with a liquid lubricant. Another technique described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,590,881 is the employment of low frictional materials such as polytetrafluoroethylene threads or fibers in the tape to decrease frictional forces.
Self lubricating bearings employed in automobiles and other equipment are well known. U.S. Pat. No. 3,328,100 discloses a bearing including a fabric bearing liner having one face formed from low friction polytetrafluoroethylene threads with another face formed from high friction cotton fibers which can be bonded with a resin containing solid lubricant particles such as graphite, molybdenum sulfide and the like.